warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat names
In the Warriors series, the naming of cats follows a certain pattern. Clan Names The names of Clan cats are constructed from two words (for example Bramble+Claw or Squirrel+Flight). Both of these words pertain to things or notions known to the Clan cats, and usually describe the appearance and / or the personality of the catRevealed in Into the Wild, page 52. These can be of the following: *'Colors and Patterns:' White, Golden, Tawny, Dapple *'Plants and Animals:' Birch, Leaf, Hawk, Tiger *'Elements of Nature:' Cinder, Sand, Snow, Stream *'Body Parts:' Claw, Heart, Fur, Tail *'Phenomena:' Fire, Mist, Night, Storm *'Attributes and Actions:' Brave, Flight, Running, Sharp First Part of the Name The first part (prefix) is given by the kit's parents upon its birthRevealed in Sunset, page 27. Second Part of the Name Kits, apprentices and leaders have ''-kit'', ''-paw'' and ''-star'' respectively as the second part (suffix) of their names by tradition. *Examples: Hawkkit, Hawkpaw, Hawkstar The suffix of warrior and medicine cat names are assigned by the Clan Leader (or Medicine Cat, respectively)Revealed in Into the Wild, page 301, though they can request a specific name for themselves, if they wishAs Crowpaw did, asking Tallstar in Dawn to name him Crowfeather, in honor of Feathertail. *Examples: Hawkfrost, Hawkfur, Hawkheart Reserved Words The following notions are generally not used in Clan names: *''Star'' and Paw are reserved as apprentice and leader suffixes *''Spirit'' and Moon, as these represent sacred notions (e.g. Moonstone, Moonpool)This is revealed in an Erin Hunter chat. Bluestar's could have been Moonstar, but the Erins wanted to keep the prefix Moon- for StarClan territories. Strangely enough, Bluestar's mother was named Moonflower *''Shadow'', Thunder, River and Wind, in honor of the Clan founders Addressing Each Other Clan Cats call each other by their full names, even if they are kinFor example, in Twilight and Sunset, Tigerstar, Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost call each other by name, instead of "Father", "Son", "Brother". In Outcast, Hollypaw calls Squirrelflight by her name, instead of "Mother". They do not use pet names, shortened names or titles. Name Change If a name does not suit a Clan cat anymore (generally because of an injury), the Clan leader can decide to change their nameRevealed in The Darkest Hour, page 129 via a Name Changing Ceremony. For example, after Sparrowpelt had lost part of his tail in a fight with a badger, he was renamed Halftail. Tribe Names According to tradition, Tribe kits are named for the first thing their mother sees when they are bornRevealed in Cats of the Clans, page 82; for example Brook Where Small Fish Swim or Star That Shines On Water. These are usually shortened in conversations (like Brook or Star). Tribe cats' names do not modify through their lives, except for the Healer, whose name is changed into Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) upon appointment. Ancient Names The names of the Ancient cats who lived by the lake and were the ancestors of the Tribe of Rushing Water are all two word constructions, relating to nature and often describing the cat's appearance as well. Examples are Jay's Wing, Dark Whiskers, or Stone Song. Loner and Rogue Names Similarly to Clan cats, loners and rogues have names pertaining to things or notions known to them (like Barley or Coal). Loners or rogues living close to Twolegs (or those who used to be kittypets) may assume the names given to them by the Twolegs (like Smoky and Floss). Upon joining a Clan, a loner or rogue may agree to change their name into a Clan name (like Hawk becoming Hawkpaw), or not (like Daisy or Boulder). A loner or rogue may change their own name by their own initiative, like Tiny changing his to Scourge. Kittypet Names Kittypets assume the names given to them by the Twolegs (like Sasha or Susan). This hints that they understand Twoleg speech to some degreeFor example, Rusty, Princess, Smudge etc all refer to themselves and to each other by the names given to them by the Twolegs. In Midnight, Purdy says "Upwalkers called me different names... the Upwalker who had the fire called me Purdy". Upon joining a Clan, a kittypet may agree to change their name into a Clan name (like Rusty becoming Firepaw), or not (like Millie). References See Also *A list of prefixes and suffixes used in the books *General Clan Information Category:Reference